Cyanuric chloride is a known chemical having a variety of known applications. Also a number of useful derivatives of cyanuric chloride can be made by the successive substitution of one, two, or all three chlorine atoms of the cyanuric chloride. The synthesized derivatives are used for the production of herbicides, optical brighteners, or vulcanization promoters, for example. Generally, the cyanuric chloride is added in solid form to organic solvents or water to produce a solution or suspension and is then reacted to form the desired derivative.
When cyanuric chloride is added to very cold aqueous solutions or suspensions, it is desirable to have the cyanuric chloride react as rapidly as possible, since cyanuric chloride, being an acid chloride, reacts with water to produce undesirable cyanuric acid and hydrochloric acid.
In the past, rapid reaction has been accomplished by preceding the dissolution and/or suspension of cyanuric chloride in water by mechanical crushing (e.g. grinding) of the cyanuric chloride. However, this method has significant disadvantages, due to the danger of corrosion of the moving mechanical parts of the crushing apparatus caused by the cyanuric chloride. There is also the danger that the resultant corrosion product will enter the reaction solution and will contaminate and/or spoil the end product being produced.
One known process for solving this problem consists in spraying liquid molten cyanuric chloride (melting point 146.degree. C.) into the corresponding solvent (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24,54,910). The cyanuric chloride particles produced during the quenching process are for the most part sufficiently fine to allow a rapid reaction between the cyanuric chloride and the corresponding reactants. However, shipping, storage, and in-plant handling of cyanuric chloride at temperatures above 146.degree. C. pose considerable technical problems and involve high cost. Since cyanuric chloride, like all chlorides, is a corrosive medium, its handling is not without danger, especially in view of the high temperature.